


Press Pause on the Universe

by Scarlet_Trust



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Other, Peter come home, Post-Episode: s03e21 Juno Steel and What Lies Beyond, Sap without plot, Spoilers? Kinda... i guess, Where in the world is Peter Nureyev, happy endings only, no seriously, reunion scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Trust/pseuds/Scarlet_Trust
Summary: It’s been 2 days since Dark matter’s failed takeover of the Carte Blanche. 2 days since Nureyev managed the impossible and disappeared with the Ruby 7 in some convoluted contingency plan of Buddy’s. But now it's time for him to come home.AKA- the sappy Jupeter reunion I crave, but fear I won’t get in Canon.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Press Pause on the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this has been knocking around in my head since the end of What Lies Beyond part one. I can only imagine what was going on in Peter's head after he heard Sasha's blaster go off. And it only grew from there. At one point, this thing had like 5000 words... until I realized that was way more extra than it needed to be. So needless to say, it got a trim. 
> 
> No plot, only vibes.

“Autopilot Alert: crew interaction required.”

Juno scowled, staring at the intercom on the wall beside him. He was in the kitchen, up to his elbows in soapy dishwater. Hardly in a position to be dealing with an alert of any kind.

Chances were, it wasn’t urgent. A ship-wide alert wasn’t uncommon. The onboard computer issued them if there was no one in the bridge to respond to it. Buddy was on call tonight, she would handle whatever it was. 

Although Juno was a bit surprised she hadn’t dealt with it already. But she was probably in the middle of something else. They were all working double duty now that they were a crew person short.

Juno grit his teeth, pushing the thought away. He grabbed another dish, scrubbing with far more force than was probably necessary. There was no point in thinking about that now. Especially when there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. 

It had been nearly two days since Dark Matter’s failed takeover of the Carte Blanche. Two days since Nureyev had managed the impossible. Disappearing with the Ruby 7 in some convoluted contingency plan of Buddy’s. 

That was the last any of them had heard from him.

Juno would like to say he’s been handling Nureyev’s absence well. But everything since the jailbreak had been a bit of a blur. Like the world was just out of focus; off-kilter and creeping past at half speed. Normally he would have said it was a side effect of Sasha’s stun blast. but…

Buddy had said not to worry. That Ransom had his orders. He would meet them as soon as it was safe to do so. 

And Juno trusted Nureyev. That was probably the only thing he knew for certain. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to worry. 

The intercom was still flashing. “Autopilot Alert: Crew….”

“Alright, I got it! Shut up already!” Juno said, fumbling to press the intercom button with his elbow. “What is it?”

“Crew Member: Juno Steel, identified.” The computer trilled, light flashing. Juno rolled his eye and went back to scrubbing. It was just going to say they had passed some notable landmark on the GPS. Like it had for the last five alerts. Because that’s what happened when you retrofit a tour-ship.

“Registered vessel requesting permission to dock. Crew Authorization required.”

“Wait, what?” Juno’s head whipped around so quick that his neck creaked in protest. He stared out the window, peering into the starry void. For a blood-curdling minute, he expected to see a Dark Matters’ ship to uncloak itself right in front of them. Until the computer’s words actually sunk in. 

_Registered vessel._

His heart began to race for an entirely different reason. He squinted. And sure enough, in the distance, he could just make out a lime green speck flying towards them. The Ruby 7.

The plate he was washing slipped from between his fingers.

“Advanced Security protocols are still in place. Crew Authorization required for docking.” 

“Shit, yeah.” Juno slapped his hand against the intercom. “Permission granted, or whatever” 

“Acknowledged- shuttle bay access granted.”

Juno sprinted out the door. 

He made it to the Cargo hold just in time to watch the shuttle bay doors open. The Ruby 7 flew in, sliding into her designated spot as if she had never left. The car looked none the worse for wear. Not even a chip in her shining paint. But Juno knew that Jet would spend tomorrow obsessing over her regardless.

Juno wiped his palms down the side of his sweats, suddenly wishing there had been enough time to change. Into what he didn’t know. Anything but the ratty sweatpants he’d thrown on when Rita had dragged him out of bed this ~~afternoon~~ morning.

Waiting for the shuttle bay to depressurize was agony. Juno leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. Aiming for casual. And probably failing as he fought the urge to straighten his shirt for the thousandth time. 

The light above the door flashed from red to green. And Juno’s stomach did its best to crawl into his throat. A million different scenarios flashed through his brain. All the things he would see when that door finally opened.

Nureyev hurt. Or being held hostage, Dark matters knocking on their door once more. Or worst of all. It would open, and there’d be no one on the other side. 

But then the door opened with a hiss. And all those thoughts were washed away. Replaced with only _him._

Peter Nureyev. Stepping through the door with a small bag in hand. Wearing the clothes he wore at the wedding, wrinkled and stained. His glasses were crooked. Hair hanging limply around his face, greasy with leftover product. Juno had never seen a more gorgeous sight. 

He could scarcely believe he was seeing it at all.

“Hey, Handsome,” Juno said, not bothering to fight the grin that threatened to split his face in two. He opened his arms. “It’s been a while.” 

“Juno…” Nureyev breathed, eyes wide as he stared at him as if for the first time. The bag he was holding fell to the ground. It was the only warning Juno got before Nureyev barrelled into him.

Juno grunted, staggering back as he found himself with an armful of thief. “Whoah, hey,” he said, as Peter’s arms wrapped around him so tightly that Juno feared for his ribs. “You okay over there?”

Nureyev only pulled him closer. He was everywhere. That damn cologne washing over Juno like a tidal wave. Nureyev was holding him so tight that Juno could barely breathe. But it felt like coming up for air. 

Lips warm and chapped pressed against Juno’s forehead. Then his cheeks, his eyes, and then his mouth. Frantic and reaffirming.

“You’re alright. Thank the stars,” Nureyev murmured between breathless kisses. He sounded suspiciously choked. One arm remained clutched around Juno’s shoulders, while the other ran over any part of Juno he could reach. “Buddy told me it was set to stun. But I couldn’t… I was already in the vents. I heard the blast, and then you fell. Oh, Dearest, I was so worried.” 

“Nureyev…”

Juno tried to reply. Tried to provide some kind of reassurance. The man had spent two days trapped in a car for goodness sake, with no idea what was happening on the ship. Nureyev deserved comfort at least. 

But Juno couldn’t manage a single word as a lump formed in his throat. He slipped his hands around Nureyev’s waist, twisting them in the black and gold material of his shirt. He dropped his head onto Nureyev’s chest, squeezing his burning eye shut.

“Oh, Juno. You’re shaking Love.” Nureyev’s hand cradled the back of his head, rubbing his thumb in gentle circles behind Juno’s ear. “I wish I could have told you where I was going. There just wasn’t any time.”

“I know,” Juno said with a watery chuckle. “The other’s tried to tell me you were safe. But I guess I didn’t believe it until now.”

Nureyev hummed softly, resting his cheek on the crown of Juno’s head. “I know the feeling.”

Juno didn’t know how long they stood there, swaying in place. A long time after Juno managed to stop trembling, and the circle of Nureyev’s arms lost its desperate edge. But time doesn’t stop for a perfect moment. Eventually, they would have to move. 

The threat of Dark Matters still loomed. They would come for Sasha. Juno had no doubt about that. Whether to kill her or to rescue her was less clear. They would need to be ready either way.

But right now? Juno didn’t have it in himself to worry about the future. For the first time since the wedding, his world finally felt like it was back on its axis. And he wasn’t ready to let that go quite yet. 

Everything else could wait one night.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Buddy deliberately ignore that alert so they could have a sappy reunion? Absolutely she did.
> 
> Leave a Kudos or a comment if you liked it. Cause I think we all need a little love before that Finale drops.


End file.
